Danganronpa: Despair Factory
"Danganronpa: Despair Factory" is an indoor coaster which was made for several parks, although the first installation was in Universal Studios Paris. As said in the name, it will be based of the Danganronpa franchise. It will also be the second "SFX Coaster", the first one being Mission Ferrari at Ferrari World which will open 7 months before, and the first ride to be based off an anime. It is apparently set in a world where all of the students didn't end up getting killed. People described it as "Escape from Gringotts for adults", and it got lots of praise. Exterior The exterior is a brick building which resembles a clock-tower. The warehouse exterior that the ride is located inside is just about visible, but is mainly covered up by a backdrop resembling what looks like the Academy for Gifted Juveniles from the third Danganronpa game. Outside there will usually be an animatronic of Monokuma, saying... "Just a quick heads up, this ride is for adults and teens only! Anyone under the age of 13 is not aloud on the ride!" Queue Once you enter the clock-tower building, you will join the queue. There are three show scenes. These are, in the order seen... * The student council from the anime, * A body-shop with a man, apparently the "Ultimate Auto-Mechanic," fixing a broken tour bus. * Class 77-B (as Ultimate Despair) seated around a giant table, reading out blueprints for Monokuma Unit designs. After these three show scenes, you'll enter a room where Junko Enoshima will soon appear. * Oh, hey! I'm so glad you could turn up. The tour will start in a little while, so be patient. Anyway, the following tour is for our Despair Factory, where Monokuma Units are built. I'm guessing you saw Ultimate Despair earlier, showing each other their blueprints. Unfortunately, we can't tour you in our mini-tour buses today. They've all been destroyed, so staff are working on a way to show you around. A scientist enters. * Scientist: Um, Miss Enoshima? Here's a blueprint. * Junko: For what? * Scientist: You know how you said the tour buses were out of commission? * Junko: Yeah... * Scientist: Well, lucky for you and our guests, I've prepared a high speed train system. It combines the thrills of a roller coaster with an educational tour visit! * Junko: Great! I'll see you all soon during the tour! After this scene, you'll leave the room and enter a small warehouse where the longest parts of the queue take place. At the end of this section of the queue, you'll enter the ride's station. When you'll sit down, you'll be treated to a safety video where Ishamaru explains the procedures. * Ishamaru: Greetings! Here are some guidelines for your safety! We insist you place all large or fragile items in the lockers, and hold on to loose articles such as phones and cameras. Junko enters. * Junko: This part is crucial. Listen up, staff! * Ishamaru: Next, pull down on your overhead restraints. There should be 3 clicks once you do so. If there are less, alert a staff member to help. * Junko: Next? * Ishamaru: Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. There may be some especially small spaces during the tour which may hurt or graze your hands if you hold them out too far. * Junko: Oh, like th-- never mind, I don't want to spoil your tour! * Ishamaru: Once the vehicle is in motion, do not loosen your restraints or get up. Disobeying this rule is not welcome in a scho-- I mean, factory environment. * Junko: Umm... * Ishamaru: Sorry, ma'am. I'm so used to saying school environment nowadays. * Junko: And, of course, no flash photography or filming. * Ishamaru: Thanks for your attention and enjoy the ride. After the procedures have been shown, the ride will start. Ride Experience TBA Gallery Category:Roller Coasters Category:Dark Rides Category:Indoor Coasters Category:Universal Studios Paris Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Thrill Rides Category:Rides